


mouth play

by YagiRisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, birthday fic, nani kore idk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: lelaki itu jago bermain dengan mulutnya. nijihimu. slashfic beradegan pertama hwhwhwhw. untuk kenzeira. #SempakKENcang19





	mouth play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> NANI THE FUCK IS THIS. UNTUK ULTAH KENZEIRA.  
> OH DISKLAIMER DOELOE
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. For Kenzeira.Tidak ada keuntungan komersil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Aku gataw mau bilang apa. But, Ken, happy birthday! TETEP BUAT ENAENA EAAA. I LAF YAAAA~~

Shuuzou sudah lama melihatnya. Dia. Lelaki manis yang ditengoknya di lapangan basket jalanan, berbanjir peluh dan napas menderu seksi selagi tangan sibuk mengolah bola karet berwarna jingga. Shuuzou tidak mengenalnya—astaga, nyaris setiap hari Shuuzou terpaksa memutar jalan hanya untuk menengok lelaki berparas cantik itu.

Entah feromon macam apa yang dimiliki lelaki dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata itu. Shuuzou selalu terpana melihatnya; lincah gerak tubuhnya dan bagaimana keringat yang banjir di tubuhnya jadi membuat dia begitu menggoda. Di tengah jam makan siang begini, Shuuzou tegang dibuat lelaki itu.

Oh, sial.

“Mau ke mana, Nijimura? Ada rapat fakultas sepuluh menit lagi.”

“Ke toilet. Sebentar—“

Ada Nijimura kecil di balik celana harus dituntaskan kemauannya; meski Shuuzou harus bermain sendiri sambil membayangkan wajah cantik lelaki pemain basket itu.

* * *

Malam ini, Shuuzou tak punya kesempatan untuk menengok lelaki itu. Shuuzou diajak untuk minum bersama teman-teman satu klubnya, hendak menghabiskan malam sambil membincang cewek-cewek cantik yang berkeliaran di fakultas. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Shuuzou tak tertarik lagi dengan perempuan. Mau yang cantik macam Momoi Satsuki atau seksi macam dosen mereka, Alexandra Garcia. Ketika teman-temannya bermasturbasi ria dengan film biru atau foto perempuan-perempuan seksi, Shuuzou harus bermain sendiri sambil membayangkan si lelaki cantik.

Maka, Shuuzou menghabiskan waktunya di bar ini dengan menengok bagaimana seru kawan-kawannya berceloteh, sesekali tertawa, dan menghabiskan bir di dalam botol.

Bosan. Mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru bar, Shuuzou tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditengok.

Shuuzou mendengus.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Nijimura?”

Shuuzou tersentak.

“Ah, uh.” Shuuzou bingung sendiri. Rambut digaruk gelisah. Shuuzou mungkin harus cuci muka sebentar. “A-aku ke toilet sebentar.”

Shuuzou bangkit dan berjalan tergesa menuju toilet; tidak peduli tindak-tanduknya yang ganjil ini sudah memancing gelak di kalangan kawan-kawan satu kelasnya.

Toilet berada jauh di belakang bar, besinarkan lampu-lampu remang dan aroma tak sedap. Pintu toilet di depan mata. Shuuzou memutar knop dan menjumpai dirinya sulit mendorong benda itu. Sedikit dobrakan dan telinga Shuuzou disambut oleh desahan; kuat dan begitu nikmat.

“Ah-ahn...”

Shuuzou tak percaya. Celah pintu menyajikan sebuah pemandangan tak terduga. Lelaki itu, si cantik yang biasa berlumur peluh di lapangan basket, kini berlumur sperma sehabis puas mengulum penis lelaki dengan setelan berdasi.

Tiba-tiba, burung Shuuzou meminta untuk melesak keluar dari balik retseleting celana.

Shuuzou tak berani bersuara. Kepalanya justru melayang; membayangkan lelaki cantik itu mengulum kuntulnya, penuh gairah hingga matanya membeliak, sembari mendesah nakal kala Shuuzou mendorong hingga ujung burung menyentuh pangkal tenggorok.

Oh.

Satu mata lelaki cantik itu mendapati Shuuzou. Sembari melepas burung yang sudah tak lagi tegang, ia mengerling pada Shuuzou; seperti hendak mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama seusai burung lelaki berdasi itu selesai ditaklukkan. Ujung penis lelaki berdasi itu kembali dijilatnya. Namun, matanya tak juga lepas dari Shuuzou.

_Keparat, si cantik itu betulan menggodaku._

“Puaskan aku lagi, sayang!” Si pria berdasi menyurukkan lagi kuntulnya bersemangat hingga menghentak si lelaki cantik ke dinding bilik toilet.

“Bangsat,” Shuuzou mengumpat ketika ia merasa celananya basah oleh semburan ereksi  yang tak bisa ditahannya.

* * *

Shuuzou gerah. Sejak semalam, badannya panas-dingin gara-gara lelaki cantik itu. Tebak berapa kali Shuuzou harus memijat burung tersayang karena tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang si lelaki cantik menghisap burung seorang lelaki lain.

Setengah dari Shuuzou menolak untuk percaya; tidak mungkin lelaki itu adalah seorang pemuas nafsu burung yang tegang. Namun, Shuuzou tidak mungkin berkhayal. Matanya sendiri tak mungkin menipunya. Sudah jelas kalau si lelaki cantik itu piawai sekali memainkan penis dengan mulutnya.

Maka, tujuannya sepulang kuliah adalah lapangan basket. Kontradiksi dalam hati dan pikiran harus dituntaskan.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, lelaki cantik itu ada di lapangan. Tidak bermain basket; hanya memantulkan bola dengan tangannya dengan ekspresi tak bersemangat sembari duduk di sebuah bangku tua yang berkarat.

Segan Shuuzou untuk menghampiri dan menyapa. Kejadian semalam macam ilusi yang dibuat-buatnya semata-mata untuk bisa beronani ria.

“Hei.” Tanpa disangka, si lelaki cantik menghampirinya; tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tak bergelut dengan si bola jingga. Shuuzou terkejut. Panas menyergap wajah selagi tangannya membalas lambaian tangan lelaki cantik itu.

“Oh, ha-hai,” sahut Shuuzou kikuk.

 “Mau menemaniku bermain basket?” Dia memantulkan bola basket ke arah Shuuzou. “Satu set saja. Setuju?”

Shuuzou meletakkan tas ke atas bangku dan berlari ke lapang seraya menggiring bola. Lelaki itu segera memasang posisi siaga, seolah ingin menerkam bukan ingin merebut bola di tangan Shuuzou.

Shuuzou pun memantulkan bolanya melewati kaki lelaki itu dan segera mengambilnya kembali sebelum menembaknya ke arah ring yang sudah reot dengan gerakan secepat kilat.

“Gerakanmu cepat,” kata lelaki itu. “Secepat kau pergi setelah mengintipku semalam.”

Shuuzou membatu di tempat. Bola basket yang sudah meluncur melewati ring tidak jadi diambilnya.

“Jadi, kau benar melakukannya?” Setelah beberapa detik dihabiskan dengan bisu, Shuuzou kembali bersuara.

“Kau jijik?”

“Tidak.”

“Oh.”

Shuuzou menelan ludah. “Mau main denganku? Satu jam saja.”

Ambigu memang. Tapi, lelaki itu paham; senyum nakal mematri wajah dan poni panjang  yang menutup mata kanan dikibaskan.

* * *

Shuuzou tidak pilih-pilih, bahkan ketika lelaki cantik itu mengajaknya untuk bermain di sebuah toilet umum; Shuuzou iya-iya saja. Maka detik ini, Shuuzou sedang berdiri merem-melek keenakan selagi Nijimura kecil yang tegang sedang asyik dihisap oleh mulut lelaki cantik itu.

Hisapan demi hisapan. Sesekali lidah lelaki itu nakal menggoda ujung burung Shuuzou. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan Shuuzou belum juga ejakulasi dibuat mulutnya. Lelaki itu makin gencar. Batang Shuuzou yang keras makin kencang dihisapnya. Tangannya tidak diam. Dua bola yang menggantung dimainkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah.

“Brengsek!” Alih-alih mendesah, Shuuzou memaki sembari menjambak rambut lelaki itu ketika lelaki itu sengaja merayu Shuuzou dengan menggigit burungnya. Tidak semenit dan Shuuzou melepaskan sperma yang sudah ditampungnya, tidak pakai peringatan sampai sperma itu tumpah-tumpah dari sudut mulut lelaki itu.

Shuuzou mengatur napasnya. Baru kali ini, Shuuzou merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Bahkan pacarnya yang sebulan lalu diputuskannya, tidak pernah bisa memberikan kenikmatan seperti ini. Kenikmatan ini memabukkan, membuat Shuuzou ketagihan.

Shuuzou ingin lagi. Tapi, tidak sekarang.

“Sialan. Bilang-bilang kalau mau keluar.” Lelaki itu mengeluarkan penis Shuuzou yang sudah lemas dan menampar. Sudut mulut diusapnya kasar. “Lama juga. Sudah sering main, ya?” Tangan lelaki itu iseng memijat-mijat batang Shuuzou lagi, memancingnya untuk kembali tegang supaya ia bisa bermain kembali. “Oh, jangan lagi.” Shuuzou menarik burungnya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam celana. Lelaki itu, entah kenapa, mendesah tak setuju.

 Selagi meretseleting celana Shuuzou bertanya, “Kau punya motif melakukan ini?”

“Motif?”

“Iya, semacam itu. Ng, motivasi?”

Lelaki itu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup.

“Aku suka yang aneh-aneh,” akunya ringan. “Kau tahu, setahun lalu aku bermain dengan para perempuan, mempermainkan puting susunya dengan berbagai cara dan sekarang aku menjadi penikmat penis lelaki.”

Nijimura menatap lelaki cantik itu tak paham.

“Tapi, sepertinya, aku menyukai yang satu ini.”

“Huh?”

“Penismu.” Tangannya menepuk burung Shuuzou yang sudah bermukim di balik celana. “Aku suka.”

“Tu-tunggu!” Shuuzou menampik tangan lelaki itu yang lagi-lagi berusaha menggodanya. “Aku melakukan ini juga karena penasaran—“

“Tapi, kau suka, bukan?” Lelaki itu menyela. Shuuzou bungkam. “Tidak usah bohong. Aku tahu dari desahanmu kalau kau menikmati servisku.”

“Jalang,” Shuuzou berkata dengan nada bercanda dan lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

“Mau main lagi?” tawar Tatsuya.

“Nanti sajalah. Spermaku kering kalau begini caranya.” Shuuzou mengulurkan tangannya. “Omomg-omong, aku Shuuzou. Nijimura Shuuzou.”

“Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya.” Lelaki itu, menyambut tangan Shuuzou. Shuuzou menarik tangan itu cepat, membawa tubuh Tatsuya untuk merapat dengan dinding. Shuuzou mendekat wajah, tepat ketika wajah sudah dekat dengan telinga, Shuuzou licik menjilatnya.

“Kuberikan kau servis spesial,” ujar Shuuzou nakal.

Shuuzou menubrukkan bibirnya ke bibir seksi Tatsuya yang beberapa menit lalu baru selesai bermain dengan penisnya, membawanya ke dalam sebuah cumbuan panas; ciuman yang membuat Tatsuya megap-megap tidak karuan ketika lidah Shuuzou bergulat dengan lidahnya dengan ganas. Saliva bertukar. Shuuzou bisa merasakan asin meliput mulut Tatsuya.

Tangan lelaki cantik itu, Tatsuya, pun mendorong bahu Shuuzou; tanda menyerah.

“Tidak kuat ciuman, eh?” ejek Shuuzou.

“Mulut dan penismu itu beda, sialan.”

“Tapi, kau suka, bukan?”

Lelaki itu tidak berkata-kata lagi selain tertawa renyah.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the end
> 
> (baru ini gue bikin yang beginian, doh. maapin pwp dan bikin sakit kepala /sungkeminken)


End file.
